


Eternity

by DidiNyx



Series: Blitzstone Galore, because it heals the soul [2]
Category: Magnus Chase and the Gods of Asgard - Rick Riordan, Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Deaf Character, Fluff, Friendship/Love, Hurt/Comfort, LGBTQ Themes, Light Angst, M/M, Sappy, Ughhhh, blitzstone week 2k17, cuddles for days, gosh darn these two will be the death of me, i am so dam sappy, it's a blessing and a curse, like they're so freaking cute ahhh, these are two are my otp tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-08
Updated: 2017-08-08
Packaged: 2018-12-11 23:19:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11724678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DidiNyx/pseuds/DidiNyx
Summary: Sometimes you just need a friend to make you feel better :)And basically that's exactly what these two saps are thinking in this highly sappy, adorable, light angst fanfichAPPY BLITZSTONE WEEK!!! <3 <3





	Eternity

I woke up to the feeling of something dripping down my shoulder.

Still tired, I blinked open my eyes, surprised to see my best friend sobbing into the crook of my neck. I immediately woke up, worry flooding my system, along with the urgent need to wrap my arms around him, though there was nothing to protect him from.

"H-Hearth? Buddy? You okay?" I asked, though I remembered, right after I had asked, that he couldn't hear me.

He must've felt the vibrations in my chest, because he looked up at me, slightly embarrassed, tears still threatening to spill off his cheeks. He simply shook his head and sat his head back onto my neck, his breathing increasingly becoming heavy.

I tightly wrapped my arms around his waist, staying in that embrace for awhile, until I felt the tears stopping, Hearth's breathing balancing.

I gently lifted his head up and quickly gave him a kiss, and he responded afterwards by cupping my face in his hands, kissing me back, pressing his lips harder into mine, tears starting to flow again.

I managed to smile. "I love you," I said, signing it in ASL as I spoke. He smiled, though weakly, and returned the sign to me. "Wanna talk? Or do you want to wait?" I asked, again signing.

He nodded, and managed to sign: _After a few more hugs, please?_

I chuckled. _How could I possibly say no to that?_

He smiled—actually _smiled_ —and hugged me tightly, this time swinging his legs between mine, entangling them. He looked at me with those gorgeous grey eyes and cute smile, and I couldn't help but blush.

 _Why do you have to be so perfect, you dummy?_ He signed.

I laughed. _Well, at least I know you're feeling better enough to call me dummy. Stupid._

 _Oh, I'm stupid?_ He said teasingly, poking my sides.

I giggled as he continued. "No, you're amazing."

He shrugged and gently rubbed my neck, then placing another sweet kiss on my lips.

I smiled and we both blushed.

_Blitzen?_

_Yes?_

_Can I..._ His hands seemed to fail him at that moment. He tried again: _Can I have you? Forever?_

My heart raced as I saw the passion in his eyes.

 _For all of eternity,_ I signed.

He smiled and I leaned in slowly and brushed my lips softly on his chin, then to his lips. I pressed a little harder, my hands in his hair. Hearth kissed back with the same gentle passion, hugging me tighter.

He smiled and blushed. _Love you, best friend._

_Love you too, my love._

**Author's Note:**

> UGH WHY THIS IS TOO BEAUTIFUL AND SAD AHHH *forgive my sappiness*
> 
> One day, I swear, I am going to make a Blitzstone fanfic that's long. Today, however, isn't that day. OoO
> 
> Hope you like it!!! :( Sorry it was short, but oh well ... it was still depressingly sappy. I wish I could've made this better buuut
> 
>  
> 
> Also y'all need to get your ish together and make some blitzstone fics for blitzstone week on AO3
> 
> If you're stuck, just look at this:  
> https://blitzstone-week-blog.tumblr.com/post/161951404024/blitzstone-week
> 
> Also my tumblr is queennyxie.tumblr.com and I post a fair amount of Magnus Chase/Riordanverse stuff, so feel free to check it out and maybe even celebrate with me!
> 
> Comments are appreciated, even more than kudos ;) 
> 
> Also check out my other blitzstone fic if you have the chance:  
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/11382201  
> (it's much more happy)
> 
> And here's my first, most popular Magnus Chase fanfic (and most popular fic in general):  
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/11211516/chapters/25044912
> 
> P.S., hopefully I can make more blitzstone fics this week, but I am super busy sooo idk


End file.
